Noche de Brujas/Halloween
|expansión= |tipo= |link= |resumen= |listado personajes= * * * * * *Sergio * * * * * * * * *Javier Pizarro Donoso * *María Ferré Vilamaior *María del Carmen Pizarro Donoso *Wenceslao (Lalo) *Matías *Laura *Belén *Remedios (Reme) * |serie= |precedido= |seguido= }} Preludios Octubre de 2010 Mencía miró a su alrededor para comprobar por enésima vez que nadie la miraba y entonces, con un rápido movimiento de mano, tomó un cuerdecita rosada del interior de su mochila y se la metió en el bolsillo del anorak. Después, con paso decidido y sin sacar la mano del bolsillo, se encaminó a buen paso hacia el jardín del Magisterium de Magia. Una vez en el exterior y a pesar de que estaban en pleno recreo, enseguida localizó con la vista a su hermana mayor, junto a la tapia, hablando con sus amigas. A continuación buscó con la mirada su otro objetivo y también lo situó sin problemas. De hecho pensó que la suerte le sonreía, pues caminaba con paso un tanto titubeante hacia el primero. La chica volvió a ponerse en marcha a buen paso, encaminándose esta vez hacia una caseta de jardinería situada en una esquina y allí, tras volver a comprobar que nadie la estaba mirando, se agachó hasta quedar oculta tras unos setos de boj, sacó del bolsillo su varita y la cuerdecita y se colocó un extremo en el oído bueno. -Estoooo… ¿Babe? – Pablo cambiaba el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, nervioso, mientras Isabel y sus amigas lo miraban entre divertidas y pasotas.- ¿Podría hablar contigo un segundo? Isabel asintió y ambos chicos echaron a andar unos metros a lo largo de la tapia. Cuando pensaron que estaban a salvo de cotillas indiscretas, Pablo se detuvo y volvió a atascarse. -Estooooo… queeeeeee…. Que si vas a ir a la fiesta de Halloween del casinoooooo. -Si.- Contestó ella con poco entusiasmo. Las fiestas de Halloween eran algo que venían organizando desde los 70 por pura influencia americana. Inicialmente fueron las socias las que lo montaron todo. Era divertido, habían pensado, antes de la seriedad y los rituales de Samhaín, que tenían lugar unos pocos días después, a mitad de camino entre el equinoccio de septiembre y el solsticio de invierno, cuando el velo que separa el mundo de los vivos del de los muertos se hace fino finísimo. Ahora había varias fiestas, todas de disfraces: la de los niños, que tenía lugar de 6 a 8 de la tarde; la de los jovencitos, desde las diez hasta la una y media; y la de los adultos, que se prolongaba hasta bien entrado el nuevo día. Una de las particularidades, derivada de que fueron ellas las promotoras originales, era que en la fiesta de jovencitos (solo se admitían de once a diecisiete años) los chicos entre once y catorce solamente podían entrar por invitación de una de las chicas. Pablo pensaba que debía ser que antes de los quince, por lo general, ellos no debían resultarles interesantes a ellas, algo sorprendente, porque a él ellas le parecían fascinantes. A veces también terroríficas, pero siempre fascinantes. De cualquier forma, sus padres eran muggles y por tanto no podían ser socios, así que él nunca había asistido a una. Ni siquiera a las infantiles. -Ahhhhhh…. – El chico tragó saliva con trabajo.- y… estooooo… ¿ya has invitado a alguien? - ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin lo había dicho! Con el corazón golpeando furiosamente su pecho la observó expectante mientras la posibilidad de romper su sino de ausente de la consabida fiesta pendía de un hilo. -No.- Contestó Isabel con una expresión que se le antojó un tanto mustia. Pablo la miró fijamente, en silencio, dudando entre saltar de alegría o acojonarse- No.-Volvió a negar ella. ¿Cómo iba a ir con Sergio, pensaba la chica, si el pobre, en primer lugar, estaba a más de cuatrocientos kilómetros, y en segundo lugar no tenía ni idea de que era una bruja? Isabel se sintió tristona de repente y con muchas ganas de pasear aquella tristeza adolescente ella solita por el patio. Se excusó con un patético y lánguido "perdona" y se marchó con la mirada perdida mientras Pablo la contemplaba alucinado. Y fracasado. Bastantes metros más allá, Mencía empezó a recoger la oreja extensible con determinación. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermana hubiera estado tan obtusa? ¡Si estaba clarísimo! Afortunadamente, aquello arrojaba a la papelera todas sus cuitas sobre si estaría o no bien lo que había hecho. Porque Mencía se había tirado mas de una semana meditando sobre si era o no ético espiar a los hermanos. Si se trataba de un hermano menor, concluyó que no sólo lo era. Podía llegar incluso a ser recomendable. Sobre todo si se trataba de su hermano Alberto, tan proclive a los desaguisados. O su hermana Cristina, que a pesar de ser tranquila como su padre al fin y al cabo sólo tenía dos años y medio y por tanto requería un constante ojo encima. Pero aquello no había sido suficiente para tranquilizar su conciencia, puesto que su objetivo era espiar a su hermana mayor. Finalmente, había sido una máxima en realidad poco ética la que la había convencido: "En el amor y en la guerra, vale todo". Y ahora se alegraba. Porque si Isabel quería hacer el ridículo más estrepitoso dejando un pedigree mágico de unos mil doscientos años en algunas de sus ramas por los suelos, era asunto suyo. Ella, por su parte, pensaba estar a la altura de una bruja hija de quien era, nieta de quién era y bisnieta de quién era. Con la mano de nuevo firmemente incrustada en el bolsillo, protegiendo la oreja extensible, comprobó que no había moros en la costa, se levantó y empezó a caminar con decisión. Hizo caso omiso a los gestos de sus amigas y se fue directa hacia Pablo. -Buenos días.- Saludó con energía. -Hola. ¿Cómo te va? -Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba… -¿Y eso? -Cosas mías. Verás, venía a invitarte a la fiesta de Halloween del casino.- Soltó con determinación. Pablo la miró con la boca abierta. -¡Vaya! Directa al grano. -¿Para qué andarse por las ramas? -Er… ¿Por qué?- Consiguió balbucear. -¡Cómo que ¿por qué?! ¿No conoces las reglas? -Si, si las conozco. -¿Entonces? -Er…. -Te las repaso. Para que un chico menor de quince asista le tiene que invitar una chica. Tu tienes trece años. Yo tengo once, es mi primer Halloween hasta pasadas las doce y te estoy invitando.- La chica miró expectante al chico, pero éste no contestó. -Mira, si es por lo del vínculo mágico que supone decir que sí, solo significa que entres y salgas como mi pareja, que te comportes conmigo correctamente y que si estoy sola, cosa que no va a pasar, me des palique.- Mencía volvió a depositar en los ojos oscuros del chico una mirada llena de esperanzas, pero Pablo siguió sin decir ni mu. -Además, somos amigos. No creo que sea un vínculo mágico muy exigente entre amigos estar un poco pendientes y, como mucho, ponerse de acuerdo en un disfraz.- Insistió tenaz. Y de nuevo no consiguió resultados. Entonces se vio abocada a usar la artillería pesada que guardaba para el caso de que las negociaciones se pusieran complicadas. - A ti te apetece ir y a mi me apetece invitarte – Soltó muy deprisa. Y a continuación se sintió morir de vergüenza, pero en un alarde de frialdad "made in mamá" consiguió mantener una imperturbable cara de póquer. -No, si no es por el vínculo.- Dijo Pablo al fin mientras ella mentalmente soltaba un suspiro de alivio. -¿Entonces? – Preguntó preocupada. -Vale. -¿Eso es un sí? -Es un si. -Estupendo. Mencía dejó a Pablo experimentando un subidón sin precedentes. -¡Eh, Mencía! -¿Sí? -Que yo elijo de qué vamos. -Vale. El no la vio, puesto que caminaba de espaldas a él alejándose, pero la sonrisa de la chica, en lo que a tamaño se refería, no tenía nada que envidiar a la del gato de Chesire. ---- Isabel estaba de chateo en el ordenador. Metida en twitter, "hablaba" con Sergio. La conversación, por supuesto, era de lo mas inocente. Al fin y al cabo, ella le había advertido: su padre era ingeniero informático. Si quería espiar sin que se dieran cuenta, desde luego que tendría medios de sobra para hacerlo. No es que Isabel pensara que su padre iba a meterse en sus chats, sus mails y sus posteos, pero por si acaso, no estaba de más tenerlo en cuenta. De repente le vino a la mente una idea y se le ocurrió preguntar una cosa. "¿Te gustaría ser arquitecto?" Por supuesto, no tecleó eso exactamente. Como cualquier adolescente chateando, eliminó un montón de vocales, sustituyó la Q y la U por una K e hizo alguna que otra barrabasada adicional que habría puesto los pelos de punta a más de un Académico de la Lengua. "Navales flipa mas". Contestó Sergio al otro lado de la fibra óptica. "Los barcos me molan mogollón". Traducida, esa fue la contestación del chico. Isabel se quedó mirando la pantalla sin saber qué mas decir. Se le había ocurrido que tal vez... pero ahora, con la contestación ahí, en pantalla, era como si una de las imágenes del Futurible apareciera como una viñeta maravillosa sobre la que una enorme brocha plantara una igualmente enorme cruz de pintura roja. Y claro, si podía tachar la primera, que era la de la casa, entonces perfectamente podía ser que el destino la hiciera ir tachando inexorablemente todas y cada una de las demás. Ya sabía que el Futurible era poco probable, pero tenía casi trece años y por lo tanto todo, absolutamente todo, tenía que ser posible en la vida. Incluido el convertir un Futurible en un esplendoroso futuro. "¿Y tu?" Preguntó la pantalla entonces. "Tal vez médico". Tecleó con pocas ganas. Justo en ese momento su padre asomó la cabeza por la puerta. -Apagando eso, Isabel, que ya está la comida. "Oye, tengo que irme a comer". Tecleó rápidamente. "Vale. Sms a las cinco". Isabel cerró el ordenador con desgana y marchó camino del comedor con aquella sensación de tristeza que últimamente se volvía recurrente y para la cual solo había encontrado como antídoto volcarse con sus hermanos pequeños. Precisamente, Cristina salió corriendo hacia ella, manitas en alto. -¡Babeeeeee! -¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de su hermanita. -Beto quere que me disfafe de cacabatita. Y yo no quero, no quero, no quero, no quero y no quero. -¿Cacabatita? -¡No! ¡Cacabatita! ¡Nananja! ¡Yo quero ir de butita chocha! A Isabel le costó unos segundos empezar a obtener resultados en la traducción mental de la exposición de su hermana. Lo tenía a medias cuando Mencía acudió en su auxilio. -Beto quiere que la disfracemos de calabacita pero ella quiere ir en plan bruja Hello Kitty. -¡Ah! Era eso. Había pillado lo de "naranja" y lo de "rosa". -Los colores. -Si. No te preocupes, Cristina, tu irás vestida de lo que tu quieras. -¡Butita chocha! -Brujita de rosa. -Eso suena fatal.- Volvió a intervenir Mencía,- Lo de Butita. Sobre todo si cambias la B por una P… -Nos deja por los suelos.- Contestó una lánguida Isabel. -Completamente.- Murmuró Mencía mirándola con atención, pero su hermana no se inmutó. -Venga, vamos Cristina. Dame la manita. ¿Vale? -No. Quero que me chochas. Isabel, complaciente, la tomó en brazos y se la llevó al salón a buen paso, apretándola fuerte y prodigándose en besos y mimitos, seguida de cerca por su otra hermana. "¡Qué patética es la adolescencia!", pensaba Mencía mientras caminaba tras ellas. Ahora su hermana pasaba por una fase en la que tenía arrebatos "maternales" la mar de empalagosos. Hasta hacía bien poco, Mencía la había envidiado por haber dado el salto hacia el estado adulto. Quince meses de diferencia, que era lo que ambas se llevaban, en realidad era bien poco, y siempre fueron como uña y carne. Con la entrada en la adolescencia de su hermana a ella le había parecido que se abría un abismo que también quería saltar. Ahora, sin embargo, no le parecía apetecible en absoluto, sobre todo después de haber visto cómo Isabel, que era una chica inteligente, no captaba que un espécimen masculino y brujil tan prometedor como Pablo lo que quería era ir a una fiesta. "Si el precio a pagar por tener tetas es volverse medio lerda", pensó la chica, "pues como que de momento no estoy por la labor". ---- José Ignacio olfateó ostensiblemente el ambiente. -¡Huele estupendamente, Ceci! ¡No hay duda! ¡Sales a tu padre en cuestiones culinarias! Cecilia sonrió un poco. Era cierto, olía muy bien. Iba a agradecer el cumplido a su progenitor pero su madre se adelantó en tomar la palabra. -¡Qué mas quisieras, José Ignacio! ¡Tu hija cocina mucho mejor que tu! El mago se giró hacia su mujer, que en esos precisos momentos sonreía de medio lado exactamente igual que lo hacían tanto Cecilia como su hermana. Clavó en ella sus ojos grises y alzó una ceja antes de girarse de manera igualmente ostensible hacia su atento auditorio formado por una hija, un yerno y cuatro nietos, además de la bruja que acababa de hablar. -Brujas...- Dijo con voz misteriosa.- Como mujeres... nunca están contentas con sus hombres... -No creo que sea una característica exclusiva de la brujería.- Contestó Alberto con tono sincero.- En realidad, es muy común entre las mujeres. -¡Vaya ¿Cómo replicamos nosotras a eso? – Intervino Cecilia mientras extendía una mano hacia su padre para que le tendiera el plato. -¿Tal vez con lo de mal de muchas...? – Insinuó Alberto travieso. -Eso sería mal de muchos, querido yerno, no de muchas.- cortó Ana.- Además, Ceci se refería a cómo, cómo brujas o cómo mujeres, no a qué. Los dos adultos varones se volvieron sorprendidos hacia la aludida, que esta vez sonrió ampliamente. -Mamá a veces me conoce mejor que vosotros dos juntos. -A veces, si.- Dijo José Ignacio.- Pero pocas, pocas. Por lo menos en lo que a mi se refiere, que no se a éste.- Añadió señalando hacia Alberto.- Al fin y al cabo, yo os he llevado al parque a tu hermana y a ti muchas mas veces que ella. -¿Qué tiene que ver el parque con todo esto? – Preguntó Mencía perpleja. Asistía al peloteo dialéctico bastante atenta mientras su hermana mayor se encargaba de poner orden entre Alberto y Cristina. -Buena pregunta.- Exclamó Ana divertida.- A ver, José Ignacio, acláraselo a tu nieta. -Los parques son lugares misteriosos, llenos de duendecillos y otros seres mágicos traviesos que solo perciben en su totalidad los niños mágicos. Sobre todo en primavera y por estas fechas. Une mucho que un padre esté presente para ahuyentar a una traviesa hadita de jardín. -¡Anda ya! ¡Si con eso quieres meter miedo lo llevas claro! – Contestó la niña con una sonrisa. José Ignacio tomó el plato que le devolvía su hija y lo depositó frente a si. Tomó el de Ana y lo pasó a su hija mientras contestaba a su nieta. -En esta época, las brujas andáis revueltas, créeme. No se os pasa hasta después de Halloween. Para eso es imprescindible ir muy bien disfrazadas. ¿De qué vais a ir? -¡Butita chocha! -Brujita rosa… - José Ignacio sonrió condescendiente. Al fin y al cabo, Cristina solo tenía dos años y medio.- ¿Isabel? -Reina del Mundo Feérico. El mago alzó las cejas antes de replicar. -Y eso ¿qué es? No creo que exista una criatura con ese nombre, salvo que ya nos haya llegado la ingeniería genética. -No existe, abuelo. - Cuando yo era jovenzuelo había normas claras. Tenían que ser criaturas reales. -Eso está muy pasado, papá. -La tradición es la tradición. -¿Y qué? – Contestó la niña.- ¿Es que no puede haber fantasía dentro de la fantasía? Todos rieron la ocurrencia de la niña. -Visto así... no tengo nada mas que comentar. Salvo una cosita. La Noche de las Brujas es perturbadora por definición. -¡Qué va! ¡Eso son blablablás!- Volvió a exclamar Mencía. -Una vez, tu abuelo acabó groggy repleto de un chocolate empapado en poción alucinatoria que iba en unas calaveras de azúcar. ¡Fíjate si puede ser un festejo perturbador! - En fin, antes de que te veas tentada a contar esas cosas que malogran mi imagen, a ver, Alberto, ¿de qué vas a ir tu? -De Batman. -¡Señor! -¿Por qué? Es un murciélago ¿No? Todos volvieron a reír. -¿Mencía? Casi me da miedo preguntarte, habida cuenta de lo que han dicho tus hermanos… -Todavía no lo se. Tengo que ponerme de acuerdo con Pablo. Le he invitado. Cecilia miró a su segundogénita con mezcla de asombro e interés. Era el primer año que Mencía asistía a la fiesta juvenil y ya estaba invitando a un chico. -El pobre quería ir pero aquí, la obtusa de mi hermana mayor... -¡No me insultes! -¡Mencía! ¡No se dicen esas cosas de las hermanas! -¡Pero si es la pura verdad! Pablo fue a pedirle que le invitara y ella no le entendió, así que yo... -¿Cómo lo sabes? -¿Qué? -Que como sabes que vino a pedírmelo. -Yo... bueno, lo se y basta. Afortunadamente para ella, su hermana pequeña empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y la atención familiar se desvió. Aunque cuando iban a comenzar con el postre Isabel se las ingenió para murmurarle en la oreja "Con que escuchas mágicas ¿eh?". -No se qué pasa con Mencía.- Dijo Cecilia a sus padres después, en un aparte.- Desde que empezó el curso está distinta. A veces mas irritable, ahora así de lanzada. No tengo nada en contra de que haya invitado a Pablo, es el hecho de que haya actuado con tanta soltura... El caso es que la miro y no encuentro por ningún lado síntomas de que vaya a entrar en la adolescencia. Sigue plana como la tabla de planchar, no tiene un pelo por ningún sitio...- -Puede que en el fondo se deba al tema del oído.- Reflexionó Ana...- No oye igual que antes, y según me dijiste tiene altibajos. De hecho, había pensado que cuando me contaste que se mareó tal vez tenía que ver. El sentido del equilibro está situado en el oído interno... -Si, y según Lucía es mucho mas sensible en una persona mágica. Por eso no suele costarnos volar. - ¿Qué es lo que está tomando? – Intervino José Ignacio. -Pues una poción que nos ha recitado el sanador. Ahora te la enseño.- Al cabo de un momento estaba de vuelta con una especie de ánfora de barro. José Ignacio miró la etiqueta con atención. -Efectivamente. Aquí dice que en un cinco por ciento de los casos se observa incremento de irritabilidad y alteraciones del carácter. Y también algunos casos reportados de mareos, pero no dice qué componente los causa. Probablemente ni lo saben. -¿Qué se puede hacer? – Preguntó Cecilia un poco molesta consigo misma. Ella, tan meticulosa para todo, no recordaba haber leído las "contraindicaciones". -Consultar al sanador si existe un tratamiento alternativo. De todas formas, yo hablaría con la niña. Puede que ella misma se haya dado cuenta de que no siempre está igual de contenta que antes. Cecilia asintió con la cabeza sin molestarse en ocultar un gesto de preocupación. -Bueno, no le des mas vueltas. Hasta el lunes no puedes cambiarlo.- Dijo José Ignacio. -Ya, papá, pero es que de un tiempo a esta parte me da la impresión de que los asuntos relacionados con los niños están continuamente a punto de desbordarme. -Es solo una racha. Se pasa. – José Ignacio dedicó una animosa sonrisa a su hija mayor, pero se dio cuenta de que no conseguía los efectos deseados.- Venga, no me has dicho de qué vais a ir vosotros dos. -¿Nosotros? Venga ya, papá. Eso es para críos y jovencitos. -¿Si? Pues tu madre y yo pensamos ir. -Mamá es como una socia fundadora. -Eso es verdad… Y de repente y por un momento, José Ignacio recordó los preparativos de un año hacía mucho, justo antes del acontecimiento que cambió su vida para siempre… …Octubre de 1972 ' -Tiene que ser algo que de miedo. Que nos de miedo a nosotros, a los mágicos... – Decía Matías pensativo. Era un brujo regordete y bajo, con mucho pelo castaño claro, muy lacio, y un bigote del mismo color bastante tieso. -¿Qué nos de miedo? – Preguntó otro que se llamaba Wenceslao, pero que llamaban Lalo y les parecía muy progre.- Casi todos los disfraces son de seres que en teoría dan miedo. -Miedo de verdad... -¿Por ejemplo? – Preguntó José Ignacio. -Zombies. -¿Zombies? No creo que den miedo de verdad. Al fin y al cabo solo son inferi un poco mas deteriorados de la cuenta.- Comentó Lalo.- ¿Qué hay de los hombres lobo? -¿No lees la prensa?.- Negó José Ignacio.- Están en una fase de mucho activismo pro derechos de los licántropos. Igual se molestaba alguna asociación. -¿Momias? – Terció Matías. -Está muy visto.- Dijo Lalo.- ¿Será posible que no se nos ocurra ninguna genialidad con la que dar el golpe? Tíos, las tías se están poniendo las pilas, que lo se por mi hermana. -¿De qué van a ir tu hermana y sus amigas? – Preguntó José Ignacio curioso. -Ni idea. Lo llevan con un secreto total. Matías y José Ignacio se echaron a reir. -Total, que no tienes ni zorra. Y tu eres el que nos dice que nos pongamos las pilas… -Que traman algo, que os lo digo yo. -Que tu oyes campanas y no sabes dónde… -Calma, calma, que ahora da igual lo que tramen las brujas. Que se trata de que nosotros tengamos una idea. Así que, a darle al coco, tíos.- José Ignacio cortó la discusión y los tres volvieron a concentrarse. -Tal vez deberíamos buscar un bestiario. A ver si con eso nos inspiramos un poco…- Murmuró Lalo, media infructuosa hora después. -Pues no es mala idea.- Dijo Matías. -No…- José Ignacio se quedó pensativo. El había visto un bestiario en la biblioteca de su padre que tal vez…'' - ¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que llevaste a Alberto? ¡Estaba entusiasmado!- Ana sacó a su marido de sus recuerdos a la vez que introducía con un tremendo empujón figurado a Cecilia dentro de los suyos. -Vaya si me acuerdo… ''… Octubre de 1994''' -Pero ¿Otra vez? – Exclamó Cecilia frunciendo las cejas. -¿Cómo que otra vez? Yo no he estado nunca en una fiesta de esas… -En febrero estuviste en una fiesta de disfraces temática. -¡Pero Cecilia! ¡Tu sabes muy bien que eso no era de verdad! -¿De verdad? ¿Ahora resulta que la fiesta de carnaval era de mentira? -No tergiverses las cosas. Ya sabes muy requetebién a qué me refiero. -Ya. ¿Y ahora quieres ir a una con brujas de verdad? ¿Disfrazadas de seres mágicos terroríficos de verdad? -¿Por qué no? -Porque a mi no me gustan. -¿Por qué no te gustan? -Porque suelen degenerar. -¿Qué quieres decir, exactamente, con eso de degenerar? -Que la gente acaba haciendo tonterías. -¿Tonterías? -Emborrachándose con licor de calaveras rellenas, aullando por las calles bajo los efectos perniciosos de los sesos azules o... -¡Licor de calaveras ¡Sesos azules! ¡Ceci! ¡Tenemos que ir! -¡Alberto!¡Por favor! -Eso digo yo ¡Porfa! ¡Porfa! ¡Porfa! Cecilia entrecerró los ojos enfadada. Halloween en su opinión era una horterada que su madre y otras jovenzuelas alocadas de los años setenta se inventaron una tarde de lluvia como excusa para juerguear a todo trapo. Todo un alarde de psicodelia. Seguro que alguna llevaba encima mas de un traguito de absenta. Había conseguido eludir el primer Halloween de su noviazgo con Alberto, pero este segundo año no parecía que la suerte volviera a sonreírle. Bueno… si él se empeñaba… pero claro, si iba, que lo hiciera con todas las consecuencias. O casi todas… '' -¡Mamá! Isabel entró en la cocina con Cristina de la mano sacando a su vez a Cecilia de sus recuerdos. -¿Qué pasa? -Me tengo que ir a estudiar y Cristina no quiere soltarme ¿Podéis convencerla? -Claro que si.- José Ignacio se agachó junto a la niña.- ¿Vienes con el abuelo, Cristina? La niña asintió con la cabeza sin soltar su chupete de la boca. Su abuelo la tomó de la mano y decidió llevársela al salón a jugar con cualquier cosa. Ana sonrió al verlo así. Siempre había sido niñero. Era verdad que jugaba con las niñas más que ella misma. No le extrañaba que en el fondo la fiesta le hiciera tanta ilusión como a sus nietos.¡Ah! las fiestas… Ana recordó el primer Halloween de novios… …Octubre de 1973 -Espero que no sea como el año pasado…- Dijo Ana muy seria mientras se colocaba bien la bufanda de ganchillo. Aquel día tenia un frío tremendo, a pesar de los pantalones de paño, el jersey de cuello vuelto y las botas de caña que llevaba debajo de la trenka.- … que elegisteis un disfraz la mar de desafortunado. -Al menos estábamos irreconocibles.- Contestó José Ignacio sacando unos guantes de un bolsillo del abrigo. -¡Que te crees tu eso! Yo te reconocí de inmediato. -¡Ah! ¿Si? -La forma de andar, José Ignacio. Cada persona tiene una, y yo reconocí la tuya. ¿Falta mucho? -Ya casi estamos… La pareja de novios se metió en un cine dispuesta a ver una película que les apetecía, hacer manitas en la oscuridad y también entrar en calor. Aquel día hacía un frío que pelaba. Cuando salieron del cine la temperatura había bajado aún más, así que se metieron en una cafetería de la Gran Vía. -¿Sabes? – Dijo él frotándose las manos.- Tal vez deberíais organizar un concurso de relatos de terror. -¿Por qué? -Para que no solo sea disfraces, baile y bebidas. Imagina un preludio de antes de media noche con luz muy tenue, la gente disfrazada y contando historias de miedo… -No es una idea del todo mala, lo comentaré. -Pero ya para el año que viene. No creo que en dos semanas escasas de para inventar historias de pesadilla. -Puede que si… puede que no.- Dijo ella antes de dar un sorbo al café. Todavía demoró unos segundos la devolución de la taza a su plato, dejando que sus ateridas manos recuperaran un poco la temperatura. -Podríamos reservar una habitación en el casino… o en el Warlock.- Comentó él de repente. Ana alzó las cejas con escepticismo. -¿Estás sugiriendo que pasemos la noche juntos? El asintió con la cabeza mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios. -No lo veo. Con suerte acabaremos borrachos. O peor, bajo alguna magia de dudosa procedencia y persistente al finite. Y si todavía conseguimos estar decentes sólo seremos capaces de dormir. -Bueno, pero despertaríamos juntos… -Para salir pitando. El check out de ambos sitios es a las doce. -Vaya, no lo había pensado… -¿Lo ves? – Ana sonrió pícara.- No es una buena idea. -Por un momento, me había ilusionado un poco… Una semana antes, ambos habían planificado ilusionadísimos su primer viaje juntos. El tenía que acudir los dos últimos días de la semana a Londres, a unas conferencias de la Most Extraordinary Society of Potion Makers, mientras que ella el viernes tenía que cubrir una rueda de prensa convocada por los enanos, o goblins como decían los ingleses, del banco británico de Gringotts, sobre el patrón oro. Ana y José Ignacio se las prometieron muy felices. El domingo él tenía que estar de regreso porque había actividad en la fábrica de pociones, pero podían dormir juntos las noches del viernes y del sábado y disfrutar un poco de las compras del Londres pre navideño. Las dos primeras noches juntos, pensaron con ilusión. Y reservaron una habitación doble en The Leaky Cauldron, el pub mágico que servía de enlace con el barrio mágico londinense que estaba cerca de Charing Road, y el viernes él la esperó ilusionado. Pero algo de la comida le había sentado mal y cada vez se encontraba peor mientras que ella, por su parte, debía haber cogido frío en aquella sala de estalactitas y estalagmitas de los bajos de Gringotts, de manera que arribó al pub con dolor de garganta y fiebre alta. -¿Sabes, José Ignacio? A lo mejor lo que nos ocurrió en Londres es toda una premonición.- Dijo ella de pronto mirándolo fijamente. -¿Premonición? ¿De qué? -De que lo nuestro es una completa locura. José Ignacio alzó las cejas. En ese momento no dudaba ni lo más mínimo de que Ana estaba bromeando. La miró fijamente a los ojos. Sería el juego de la luz, pero sus iris parecían muy pardos. -Lo digo en serio. Fíjate, planificamos lo que se suponía que iba a ser nuestra primera noche juntos. -Y estuvimos juntos, los dos en la misma cama. Y amanecimos juntos. -Si. ¡Pero qué nochecita! Tu te ibas de varillas. Y en cuanto a cómo amanecimos, yo lo hice con placas en la garganta y fiebre de casi treinta y nueve. Y tu estabas agotado. -Ya se que no era eso precisamente lo que pretendíamos, pero me reconocerás que tiene su punto original. -Pues yo creo que desde una perspectiva adivinatoria está clarísimo. Esta es una relación enfermiza. José Ignacio abrió la boca sorprendido pero no llegó a decir nada. Ana, en principio, se limitó a mirarlo muy seria. -¡Pero...! – Exclamó él de repente. A duras penas podía contener la expansión del germen de angustia que se había instalado en su pecho, junto su corazón. Ana lo miró un instante y, por su parte, pensó que ya estaba bien y sonrió. -¿No me has dicho que querías una historia de pesadilla? ¿Una que diera miedo de verdad? ¿Y que no creías que se podía inventar en menos de dos semanas? Pues ya ves… -¡Joder, Ana! ¡Pues sí que lo has conseguido! – Exclamó aliviado mientras le tomaba la mano. - ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido semejante horror? -Soy periodista. Una profesión que requiere habilidad para contar las cosas... y a veces ciertas dosis de imaginación. -¡Y capacidad de actuación, porque al final he terminado tragándomelo! ¿Alguna vez has ido a clases de arte dramático? Ana soltó una buena carcajada antes de apretarle a su vez la mano con disimulo. Al fin y al cabo, aunque los tiempos eran muy distintos a los del noviazgo de sus padres, todavía pululaban muchas mentalidades muy recatadas y conservadoras por el Madrid del otoño de 1973. De hecho, un segundo después los dos giraron la cabeza para localizar al emisor de un ejem ejem desaprobador y lo encontraron en una señora de edad que lideraba un grupo de abuelas de merendola. -¿Te acuerdas del ayudante del dueño? – Dijo ella haciendo un leve gesto con la mano como de que no había que hacer caso. -¿El del Leaky? ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Mira, podíais invitarlo. Era exactamente como me imagino al cochero de Frankestein. Ana y José Ignacio rieron, terminaron sus cafés, pagaron y salieron a la calle cogidos por la cintura para escándalo de las abuelas reprobadoras aquellas. ¡Si las pobres señoras supieran…! La Arpía Noche del 31 de octubre de 1972 Ellas eran las promotoras, ellas eran las que, de alguna manera, destacaban en aquel sarao. Eso en teoría, porque el Trío Calavera formado por Matías, Lalo y José Ignacio estaba, como siempre, dispuesto a dar la campanada. El lema oficioso aquel año era dejarse de chorradas y buscar buenas caracterizaciones de seres reales que dieran miedo de verdad a la mayoría de los magos, y ellos estaban convencidos de que al final, habían acertado de pleno. Entraron los tres juntos en el Gran Salón de Eventos y Celebraciones del casino cuando la fiesta empezaba a tomar ritmo y otearon el panorama buscando objetivos femeninos, Lalo y Matías muy claramente definidos puesto que andaban medio ennoviados con un par de brujas, José Ignacio un poco a lo que saliera. En seguida se desperdigaron quedando para juntarse una hora después, cuando se aproximaran las doce campanadas. -¿Quién es ese tío? – Belén, una de las amigas de Ana señaló con la cabeza hacia un tipo alto envuelto en gasas negras como una momia oscura y vaporosa que se paseaba con agilidad felina. -¿Quién? –Preguntó Laura recolocándose la nariz de su disfraz de arpía. -El alto del traje negro y la cara tapada. -¡Ah, si! Aquel... Ana giró la cabeza y lo contempló unos instantes. Inmediatamente supo de quién se trataba. Esa forma de caminar la tenía muy, pero que muy vista. Mas que vista, la tenía muy observada. Memorizada. Grabada con fuego. Aprehendida en sus neuronas con puntadas de avidez, consciente de que lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar era absorber hasta el mas mínimo gesto del tipo que iba debajo de aquellos velos. -Ese es mi primo.- Dijo sin reprimir cierto tono de disgusto que solo servía para intentar disimular otra cosa. Porque ni sus amigas, ni sus hermanas, ni siquiera su madre, sabían de lo que pasaba por dentro de ella. Y es que era muy doloroso para una mujer que un buen día, al poco de cumplir dieciocho años, se tuvo que reconocer a sí misma que se había enamorado hasta las trancas. José Ignacio era atento, cariñoso, simpático y buena persona, además de guapo y talentoso. Con ese bagaje no era difícil sentir atracción por él. El problema residía en que con ella, solo con ella, se comportaba como un estúpido antipático, indeseable e inaguantable. Por eso casi simultáneamente fue igualmente consciente de que era inútil. Como intentar llegar a alguna parte a base de dar infinitas vueltas a un círculo. José Ignacio la exasperaba y encandilaba a partes iguales, pero era imposible que llegara a sentir algo por ella si en el regate corto no había manera de acabar de forma que aquello no pareciera el Rosario de la Aurora. Por eso Ana llevaba años luchando contra todo aquello, diciéndose que no era amor sino capricho, una obsesión estúpida o lo que los ingleses llaman infatuation. Años intentando olvidar, pasar página, dejar que otros hombres entraran en su vida y la llenaran. De hecho, era consciente de que siempre había interesados a los que no terminaba de dar ni la más mínima oportunidad, siempre aferrándose a la estúpida idea de que algún día él maduraría. Porque ¿Cómo olvidar a José Ignacio si todas las semanas, varias veces, lo tenía delante de las narices? Era como una terrible penitencia por un pecado que desconocía que hubiera cometido. -¿De qué va vestido? – Consiguió articular una vez que se tragó el torrente de sentimientos envueltos en la pena. -Ni idea. ¿De momia de luto? – Las brujas soltaron una carcajada con la ocurrencia. Excepto Ana, que se limitó a sonreír diplomáticamente mientras la cara sin rostro del individuo se la quedaba mirando fijamente. Iban disfrazadas de arpías, con una máscara de piel verdosa y arrugada que les daba cierto aspecto de ahogadas. El brujo se inclinó levemente hacia el grupo en un gesto de saludo silencioso y cortés y ella entonces supo a ciencia cierta que, debajo de aquellos velos, unos ojos grises la estaban mirando. Y sintió un estremecimiento. A pesar de su disfraz, José Ignacio también la reconocía, eso estaba claro. Y no solo eso, se abría camino entre el gentío para llegarse hasta donde estaban ellas. Claro que sabía quién era la arpía del traje azul, pensaba él mientras avanzaba con resolución dejándose llevar por un extraño instinto que le conducía casi siempre hasta ella. Las otras, puesto que eran bastante mas bajas, tenían que ser sus amigas. La de verde botella debía ser Laura, la que trabajaba en el Ministerio, y por tanto la otra, que era un poco mas cuadrada, sería Belén, que se dedicaba a algo relacionado con la transfiguración práctica. No veía a Reme, la tercera en discordia, una que trabajaba con criaturas mágicas, pero andaría por ahí cerca, eso seguro. Se acercó a buen paso sonriendo bajo los velos que le tapaban la cara mientras pensaba que no había sido por la altura de Ana, sido por los ojos por lo que la había reconocido. Aunque estuviera muy bien caracterizada, José Ignacio reconocería sus ojos en cualquier parte. Eran unos ojos interesantes. Tenía mas pigmentación parda hacia el centro, y entre verde y azul hacia los bordes. Lo mas importante, eran muy reveladores: anticipaban el estado de ánimo de su propietaria. Cuando parecían de un color verde mar, Ana estaba triste y sus pupilas se volvían más pequeñas y más húmedas. En cambio, cuando se veían muy oscuros, casi pardos, estaba enfadada o asustada. Aunque llevara esa pintura verde ahogado en la cara, esos dientes amarilleados y esa nariz retorcida, José Ignacio no tuvo la menor duda. Por los ojos. Ahora ya junto a las brujas, saludó silenciosamente con la cabeza a todas ellas y después se quedó mirando a su prima. Como no le veía el rostro, no podía saber que la recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada. O eso creía él. Ana llevaba un traje de gasa verde azulado con escote en pico por delante y por detrás que remataba en una falda vaporosa acabada en muchos picos. "Como si fuera a bailar la danza de los siete velos", pensó de repente mientras que ella, sintiéndose escrutada, se tensaba de manera casi imperceptible. Quizás fue por eso, por el levísimo estremecimiento que enderezó completamente su espalda y cuadró sus hombros, porque por alguna misteriosa razón, José Ignacio bajó la vista y la depositó en sus senos. No podía decir si debajo de aquel vestido de gasa azul ella llevaba o no sujetador, pero de lo que sí estaba completamente seguro era de que, por momentos, se le marcaban los pezones, cada vez mas enhiestos. Aquella simple constatación provocó un deseo enorme de masajearlos suavemente con sus dedos gordos a la par que generaba actividad similar dentro de sus pantalones. Sin embargo, la excitación física dejó sitio inmediatamente para que su atención se concentrara en la constatación de que estaba muy, pero que muy sorprendido. Ana jamás le había provocado deseos distintos de estrangularla o lanzarle un buen hechizo en las orejas. ¿Cómo iba a provocarle otra cosa si, aunque físicamente fuera muy atractiva, venía siendo como un grano en el culo desde que podía recordar? Frunció el ceño al pensar que si la cosa seguía así la fiesta se convertiría de verdad en una celebración de los horrores. Decidido a evitar a toda costa que aquellos presagios tan nefandos se hicieran reales, levantó un poco la mano en la que ocultaba la varita y murmuró algo apenas perceptible. ... Frío. Un frío muy desagradable que penetraba hasta los tuétanos. Frío y ahogo... Las tres brujas no pudieron reprimir un escalofrío que alimentó a base de bien el ego presuntuoso del conjurador. Su hechizo funcionaba. El efecto era perfecto. -¡Eh! ¡Chicas...! – José Ignacio escuchó la voz cantarina de Reme aproximándose por detrás. Como estaba concienciado de su caracterización se movió muy lentamente para encararla. Y entonces fue cuando Reme se quedó parada, mirando fijamente al acompañante anónimo como si hubiera visto un dragón. Empezó a respirar con fatiga, rápida y trabajosamente, como si se ahogara. A pesar de la pintura en la cara, todos ellos apreciaron que su rostro empalidecía. Y de repente, sin mas ni mas, puso los ojos en blanco y se fue al suelo. -¡Se ha desmayado! – Gritó Ana mientras sorteaba a un pasmado José Ignacio y corría a agacharse junto a su amiga. -Súbele los pies. Belén, busca a mi hermana Amaia. Iba vestida de Guaxa con un traje rojo. Rápido. Por allí... Amaia apareció rápidamente seguida de un Fernando disfrazado de Conde Drácula y se arrodilló junto a su hermana, varita en ristre, mientras José Ignacio, sorprendido por el efecto no deseado del hechizo, contemplaba la escena desde un segundo plano. Algo hablaron en susurros y Ana se levantó, alzó la varita y levitó a su amiga mientras pedía paso. Con pericia la condujo fuera del salón, camino de una salita anexa que contaba con un diván y seguida de cerca por su hermana, el novio de ésta y sus amigas. Y por él mismo, aunque un poco por detrás. Acertó a ver cómo Ana depositaba a su amiga en el diván antes de que Belén cerrara la puerta en sus narices. -Se pondrá bien. Ha sido solo una bajada de tensión.- Escuchó a Fernando como si hablara con un tercero en lugar de con él. – ¿Por qué no regresas al salón? -Prefiero esperar. -¡Pero! ¡José Ignacio! – Exclamó Fernando al reconocer la voz. El mago se quitó la careta de velos dejando a la vista del novio muggle de su prima su rostro cariacontecido. -Ha sido por mi culpa. No debería haber conjurado el frío. -Tío, no ha sido nada. Igual ella estaba un poco destemplada. Anda, vamos a tomar una copa. Amaia se encarga. Es buena en esto, te lo digo yo. José Ignacio sonrió sin ganas. Tenía bemoles que un muggle le dijera a él que Amaia era buena en su profesión de sanadora. Lo tenía merecido por presuntuoso. -Prefiero quedarme. Vuelve tú.- Contestó desanimado. Fernando sabía cuándo había que retirarse. Asintió con la cabeza y lo dejó allí, solo. Y fue entonces cuando el mago rebobinó los últimos minutos. Y fue al evocar la voz de Ana solícita, rápida de reacciones, tomando el mando con autoridad y competencia, cuando volvió a experimentar otra erección. Esta vez fue tan repentina que tuvo que dejarse caer en un banquito tapizado de terciopelo que había junto a la pared. Respiró hondo y consiguió serenarse. Al cabo de un rato se preguntaba por qué demonios Ana era así, tan eficaz y solícita cuando los demás la requerían, y tan sumamente borde con él. Dentro de la salita, Reme había recuperado el sentido pero estaba muy nerviosa. Casi histérica. -¡Es peligroso! ¡Es un dementor! -¿Qué? -¡Un dementor! ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Son peligrosísimos! -Reme, es mi primo José Ignacio. -¡No puede ser! Sentí el frío… -Un hechizo térmico focalizado. -¡Pero… sentí que se me iba la alegría…! -Eso fue sugestión.- dijo Amaia suavemente.- Anda, bebe.- Y le tendió una poción calmante. Reme bebió mirándolas con poca convicción. -¿Dementor? ¿Qué es eso?- Murmuró Belén a las otras dos amigas. Ana se encogió de hombros. No tenía idea. -Algo he leído. Es según tengo entendido...- Laura bebió agua-. Una criatura del norte... horrible. No tenéis idea... primero te absorbe tus buenos recuerdos y después... después, si la dejas, te puede llegar a sorber el alma. Las dos brujas abrieron mucho los ojos. Para cualquiera que fuera mágico, el alma era algo muy, pero que muy preciado. Probablemente el mayor tesoro. -No… no tenía ni idea de que podía existir semejante cosa… - Dijo Belén mientras Ana, algo repuesta de la impresión, entrecerraba los ojos. Apretó firmemente los labios y sin decir nada se fue directa hacia la puerta de la salita. Iba hecha una furia, dispuesta a llamar de todo al gilipollas de su primo. José Ignacio se había pasado. Se había pasado muchos pueblos. Abrió la puerta con energía y se topó con él de bruces, sentado frente a la puerta en un ridículo banquito de terciopelo rojo. Tenía la máscara en las manos y una expresión ridícula en el rostro. -¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Soltó Ana antes de que él pudiera decir nada.- ¡Casi la matas de un infarto! -Pero está bien ¿No? -¡Podía no estarlo! ¿Cómo has podido ser tan insensato? -Oye, oye, tranquila. Siento muchísimo lo que le ha pasado a Reme, pero de ahí a llamarme insensato... -Esas criaturas, esas criaturas son... -Son terroríficas. -¡Exactamente! ¿Cómo has podido...? -Ana, por favor, es una fiesta de Halloween y todos hemos estado haciendo crecer la bola para que fueran cosas que nos dieran miedo de verdad. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que habría alguien que hubiera experimentado lo que se siente ante un dementor? No podrían sobrevivir en nuestro país por el calor y en el extranjero los aíslan y controlan. -¡Si solo te hubieras disfrazado...! – En ese momento, Ana experimentó un variado lote de sentimientos. Quería echarse a llorar, echarse en los brazos de su primo, echarle un buen rapapolvo y, probablemente, también echarle encima un buen embrujo en las orejas. El problema fue que la mezcla presentaba las dosis justas para convertirse en algo explosivo. El detonante lo puso él cuando replicó. -¡El hechizo era parte de la caracterización! No tenía ni idea de que había imitado tan bien el efecto del frío. -¡El señorito tenía que presumir de magia con el hechicito gélido, ese! Hasta ese momento José Ignacio estaba medio aceptando el chorreo porque realmente sentía mucho haber provocado semejante sofocón en una bruja. Pero la frase que vino inmediatamente después, pronunciada con aquel retintín que se clavaba como banderillas negras... -¡Qué guapito y qué capaz que soy! Aquello fue un auténtico jarro de agua fría. Muy serio, le dedicó una mirada de galerna. -¡Miradme todos! ¡El brillante brujo José Ignacio Pizarro!...- Insistió Ana. -¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Y sin quererlo empleó un tono más frío del que pretendía alcanzar- ¡Haz el favor de intentar ser sensata... – Y remachó.-... por una vez en tu vida! -¿Sensata? ¿Me estás llamando insensata? ¡Yo no he venido vestida de dementor!- Replicó Ana muy indignada. José Ignacio no quería, pero volvió a hacerlo. Volvió a posar la vista ahí precisamente y el resultado fue aún más perturbador. Tanto, que tomó una salida poco airosa y le pegó un grito. -¿Sabes que te digo, Ana? ¡Que estás como una regadera! -¿Ahora me llamas loca? ¿Tu? ¿Sabes qué te digo? ¡Que te vayas a la porra! -Pedazo de histérica...- Murmuró el joven brujo entre dientes mientras ella desaparecía muy ofendida tras la puerta de la enfermería. -¿Todo bien? – Una voz suave y una mano segura que la tomaba por el brazo. Alfredo Camps, con la máscara de zombie colgando del brazo, le ofreció un brazo al que asirse y un puerto seguro en el que atracar en medio de aquel huracán. Un minuto después, José Ignacio se marchaba también, aún mas enfadado. La explosión dialéctica, lejos de desinflarle como un globo cuando alguien afloja la boquilla, le hacía mantener el pabellón en alto. Cada vez mas en alto. Tuvo que encerrarse en un cubículo del baño de caballeros para solucionar aquel tema. Rechazó la bandeja que el esqueleto hecho de mazapán le ofrecía sin mirar apenas su contenido que no era otro que ojos rellenos de gelatina, convencido de que si Ana le había puesto cachondo había sido porque le iba al pelo el disfraz de arpía. xXxXxXx Finales de noviembre de 1972 -¿Qué estás leyendo? -Un libro de estilo. -Creí que ya sabías escribir. -Yo también lo creía. -Debe ser deprimente para una periodista descubrir que no sabe escribir. -Hay cosas peores. -¿Cómo qué? – Y lanzó la pregunta esperando que contestara algo así como "tener un primo como tu" porque tras la noche de Halloween se había producido un notable cambio de actitud. Y eso, muy a su pesar, le inquietaba. Ana recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, depositó el libro abierto en su regazo y perdió la vista en un infinito imaginario. -Como no tener qué comer. O estar muy enfermo. -¡Qué dramática! – Exclamó, porque no sabía qué decir. -Perdona. Estoy un poco afectada por un reportaje en la prensa muggle… "¿Perdona?" ¿Desde cuándo Ana le pedía a él disculpas?" Ana miró el reloj y suspiró. Puso un señalador en su libro y se levantó con parsimonia. -Lamento tener que dejarte, pero he quedado. Y con la boca abierta la vio marcharse con paso tranquilo, serena y hermosísima. Aquella fue la primera de las numerosas noches en las que José Ignacio soñó aquel sueño. Ana aparecía con el disfraz de arpía, excepción hecha de la careta. El la tomaba entre sus brazos, la besaba y, con la habilidad digna de un reputado seductor, bajaba la cremallera del vestido, esa que, presuponía, debía estar en el centro de la espalda. Después, con suavidad, lo deslizaba por sus hombros hacia abajo. En su sueño no había más prendas debajo, por lo que sus manos y sus labios podían pasar directamente a ocuparse de aquella parte de su anatomía femenina que se adivinaba tan ávida de sus atenciones. En su sueño, la hacía gemir de felicidad, un éxtasis tras otro. Cada vez que se despertaba, pensaba que aquella obsesión era verdaderamente digna de la maldición de un aquelarre completo de arpías. (*) Guaxa: vampiro local El Mago de Pelo Oscuro y Gafas Redondas Con especial y adicional cláusula de descargo respecto a Terry Pratchett y los personajes de su Mundodisco. Noche del 31 de octubre de 1994 -¡Estate quieto! -Es que me tira un poco esto... -Tú querías ir a un Halloween con brujas de verdad ¿No? Pues eso tiene un precio. -Ceci… ¿No te estás pasando un poco? No veo por qué tengo que llevar esta peluca. -Ya te lo hemos explicado. Cada año eligen un lema… -Pero me dijiste que tampoco es una cosa obligatoria ¡Caramba! ¡Me has tirado del pelo! -Porque no te estás quieto. Hmmmmphhh -¡Ay! -Tienes el pelo muy corto. Cuesta fijar la peluca para que no se caiga. -La verdad, no me importaría perderla. -Oye Alberto, si vas a poner tanta pega entonces quizás sea mejor no ir… -¡No he dicho eso! ¿Cuándo vas a terminar? -Me falta un poco por el otro lado… -¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Aaaayyyy! -¡Ya está! -¡Menos mal! -Toma, un espejo. -¡No será el espejo ese que habla, el impertinente! -No hombre, es un espejo normal y corriente. Sin hechizar. -¡Estoy ridículo! -Igual que me sentía yo de bruja Gótico – Paramilitar. -¡No es lo mismo! ¡El sombrero, la capa y la túnica eran de verdad! -¿Y la verruga? ¿Y el maquillaje blanco? ¿Y la barra de labios granate oscuro? ¿Y las uñas largas y retorcidas? Vale que las brujas tengamos un traje típico, si quieres llamarlo así, pero ir de bruja no está reñido con la elegancia y… -¡Ya están aquí! ¡Mamáaaaaaa! ¡Voy a abrir! Cecilia se vio interrumpida por el timbre de la calle seguido de las voces y los pasos apresurados de su hermana. -¡Hala! Tú ya estás listo. Anda, ve al salón mientras me cambio yo. Alberto salió del cuarto de Cecilia con los pantalones remangados (se había negado rotundamente a quitárselos) debajo de una túnica azul oscuro con estampados de planetas y estrellas, capa a juego, un gorro picudo azul sobre una peluca de pelo negro y revuelto bastante mas largo que el suyo, lentillas verdes y sus gafas de miope transfiguradas para que la montura, en lugar de cuadrada, resultara redonda. -¡Ah! – Alberto se sobresaltó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Era el padre de Cecilia, que había aparecido de repente. -Alberto, creo que estás muy… muy… tradicional. -Se supone que soy un mago… -Uno muy popular en la literatura, si. -Yo es que prefiero la ciencia ficción. Asimov, por ejemplo. La fantasía no me va nada, nada. -¿No te va? ¿Y aún así sales con mi hija? Alberto, creo que tenemos que hablar. De hombre a hombre. -Yo… -Porque si resulta que, de pronto, te quieres convertir en un trekkie, no me molestará. Pero si lo que pasa es que vas y cambias a mi Ceci por una señorita en túnicas blancas con ensaimadas por peinado, entonces…- Y José Ignacio hizo un gesto con la mano que sin lugar a dudas significaba que hechizaría las orejas del chico. -¡Yo no cambiaría a Cecilia por ninguna Princesa Leia! ¡Ni por nadie! -Eso espero, chico, eso espero. Porque ya sabes… -¡José Ignacio! No le hagas caso Alberto, está bromeando.- Intervino la madre de Cecilia mirando alternativamente a su marido con un gesto un tanto amedrentador y al novio de su hija con solidaridad. -Oh, no. Claro que no bromeo Ana. Si aquí, el caballero vestido de mago de pelos revueltos y gafas redondas disgustara a mi Ceci… -¿Qué pasa conmigo, papá? ¿Ahora soy de tu propiedad? -. La chica apareció ya caracterizada detrás de él. Llevaba una especie de corpiño negro ceñido, una falda larga de vuelo y su capa negra. Su pelo, de natural muy oscuro, ahora lucía de un blanco azulado muy brillante. Lo llevaba en un recogido bastante complicado y con un mechón completamente negro en el centro de la cabeza. Cecilia estaba rara, atractiva pero rara. -Mis hijas siempre serán mis niñas. Así que, ya sabes, seguirás siendo mi Ceci cuando tengas cuarenta años y cuatro o cinco hijos. Y tu igual.- Remachó el padre mirando a su hija menor mientras Cecilia, con los ojos bastante abiertos, le devolvía la mirada. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo. -Venga, José Ignacio, déjate de hacer de padre híper protector y celosón que nos tenemos que ir.- Cortó la tía de Cecilia con una sonrisa. Era la mujer más risueña que Alberto conocía. Habían quedado en que ella acompañaría a los cinco hasta el casino mágico mientras que los padres de Cecilia los recogerían cuando terminara la fiesta, a la una y media. -En caso de accidente mágico, vuestra tía está de servicio…- Comentó el mago como si nada. -¡Hombre, José Ignacio! Espero que no tengan que avisarme.- Exclamó la tía Amaia sonriendo otra vez. -Y yo lo que espero es no tener un accidente.- Murmuró Alberto al oído de Cecilia mientras ella se ponía un anorak sobre la capa. Por cierto ¿De qué vas, exactamente? -De Susan Sto Helitt. -¿Quién? -Susan Muerte.- Dijo Almudena rápidamente.- La nieta de Muerte. -¿Muerte tiene una nieta? -En el Mundodisco, si. -Ya,,, -. Alberto no sabía muy bien qué decir, así que optó por desviar la atención a los niños. Los tres llevaban mallas espesas de color marrón y suéteres igualmente marrones, zapatos de cordones y las caras pintadas con rayas marrones simulando un veteado. – Y vosotros ¿De qué vais? -Del Equipaje. -¿Qué? -Alberto, todo esto habría sido más fácil si hubieras leído algún libro de Terry Pratchett.- Sentenció Almudena.- Sabrías lo que es el Mundodisco, que es plano y está sobre cuatro elefantes que a su vez se sostienen sobre el caparazón de una tortuga gigante llamada Gran A'tuin que va nadando nadando por el universo… -Vale, vale… el mundo es plano y reposa sobre una tortuga que… -Cuatro elefantes, y éstos sobre Gran A'Tuin… -Y en todo eso, ¿Dónde encaja el mago de pelo negro revuelto? -El mundodisco está lleno de magos y brujas. La magia es distinta en un caso que en otro. Y tiene color. La luz blanca del mundodisco se divide en ocho colores en lugar de los siete del arco iris. El octarino es el color de la magia. - Soltó Almudena de carrerilla y se quedó mirándolo muy satisfecha, como si ya estuviera todo clarísimo. -Mirad, ¿sabéis qué os digo? Que lo dejéis. Haré el ridículo por una noche y ya está. Pero sigo sin saber qué es el equipaje. -El Equipaje es un baúl hecho de peral mágico, con muchas patitas. – Aclaró Lucía. -Y con su propia personalidad.- Añadió Fer mientras alzaba una enorme bolsa de plástico por la que asomaba lo que parecía ser un cofre hecho de cartón. El 3M iba repleto de chicos y chicas disfrazados y unos cuantos adultos acompañantes. Aun así, se estiró, seguramente por arte de magia, para que cupieran dentro los seis. Alberto hubiera querido echar un ojo a los disfraces, pero en realidad, debajo de los abrigos, solo se podían aventurar hipótesis. La fiesta de disfraces de Halloween, tradicionalmente, tenía un lema, un tema que debía servir de inspiración para la mayoría de los disfraces. En esta ocasión, habían elegido un escritor muggle de fantasía llamado Terry Pratchett. Pero Alberto prefería la ciencia ficción y por tanto era mucho más aficionado a Isaac Asimov que al tal Pratchett, así que no sabía de mundos planos por cuyos bordes cae una gran catarata hacia el abismo estelar, ni tortugas siderales ni nada por el estilo. -¿Tiene algún significado mágico Halloween? –Preguntó de pronto a la tía Amaia, intentando de alguna manera encontrar asideros reales dentro de un universo que hasta que no se hizo novio de Cecilia nunca pensó que existiría. -Solamente lúdico-festivo. Las brujas de la generación de mi hermana Ana decidieron que importar la costumbre era una buena excusa para montar una fiesta de disfraces. -Eran todas muy psicodélicas.- Aclaró Cecilia. -Vaya. Pues pensaba que igual algo tenía que ver. Como lo llaman la noche de las brujas… -Bueno. Yo no descartaría que todas ellas hicieran algún tipo de conjuro colectivo en su momento. Hay quién dice que en la fiesta del casino la magia femenina está, de alguna manera, potenciada. Yo personalmente no me he notado nunca especial.- Continuó explicando la tía de Cecilia. -¡Qué chasco! Entonces todo eso que dicen de los espíritus… -Eso es otra cosa. Eso es Samaín. Los magos de Tradición Celta lo celebran justo a mitad entre el último equinoccio y el solsticio de invierno. Mi padre, por ejemplo, coloca un caldero en el centro de la mesa de la cocina y fabrica una queimada especial. Hace arder la capa superior de alcohol mientras recita un conjuro en gallego, algo así como… "Chega o outono e con él as castañas, as caveiras de melón, os calacús, as abóboras; chegan as augas e os tempos escuros, remata o verán e encétase o inverno, vaise a calor e vén o frío: acaban as romarías ao sol e inícianse os fiadeiros a carón do lume: son os tempos de Samaín. Nos despedos do verán e damos a benvida ao outono e ábrase a porta entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos." -¿De verdad se abre una puerta entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos? – Preguntó Alberto con un escalofrío. -Los magos de la Tradición Celta así lo creen. Al parecer, cuando están muy versados en su magia, son capaces de ver y hablar con sus difuntos. Pero en realidad sirve para conjurar el miedo. -¿El miedo? -Se tiene miedo a lo desconocido, y la muerte lo es. Pero tampoco debemos olvidar algo que nos decían nuestros mayores, y es que hay que tenerle más miedo a los vivos que a los muertos, y también hay que recordar que ellos están allí, arriba, para ayudarnos y no para hacernos mal. -Entonces no es una fiesta de muerte, sino de vida. -Eso es. ¡Ah! ¡Ya llegamos! Se apearon del tren mágico entre la marea de gente que acudía ilusionada a la fiesta del Casino. Una vez dentro, la ausencia de ropa de abrigo reveló que el disfraz que mas abundaba era el de Muerte. Un traje negro con un esqueleto pintado, una careta de calavera con un par de luces azules en el centro de las cuencas, capa y una guadaña enorme de plástico. Aunque había algunos que además llevaban un esqueleto de rata vestido y equipado a juego sobre el hombro. Y uno se había traído un caballo blanco que no dejaron bajo ningún concepto que metiera en el Gran Salón de Eventos y Celebraciones. Había igualmente magos con túnicas llenas de estrellas y lunas y gorros puntiagudos y brujas vestidas de negro, con sombreros retorcidos y escobas con manillar de bicicleta. Los chicos y chicas se saludaban entusiasmados, se reconocían con gritos emocionados y se divertían con entusiasmo. Había música en la pista central animada por una gran calabaza que iba y venía entre los asistentes sacándoles monedas de chocolate de las orejas, mocos de gelatina de las narices y hasta ojos de caramelo blando. Pero sin duda, los que mejor lo estaban pasando eran Almudena y los primos de Ceci, correteando de un lado para otro metidos dentro del baúl, chocando entre carcajadas con el resto de los asistentes y abriendo la tapa de repente diciendo UHHHH. María y Amparo, las primas de Cecilia por parte de la otra hermana de su madre se acercaron sonrientes. María llevaba una falda larga con estampado de patchwork, una blusa floreada y un sombrero picudo con tela de florecitas mientras su hermana vestía una túnica similar a la de Alberto. -¿De qué vas vestida? – Preguntó el chico a María. -De Magrit Ajostiernos. -¡Ah! -Alberto no ha leído nunca nada de Pratchett.- Aclaró Cecilia por enésima vez. -Bien, es una bruja de Lancre, que acaba casándose con el rey. -¿Cómo la de Blancanieves? -No, que va. Son un matrimonio feliz que tiene una hija y… -Y el rey antes era bufón.- Remató Amparo con una carcajada. -Me parece que me supera este señor… ¿Tu de qué vas? -Yo voy de Eskarina Smith. La octava hija de un octavo hijo. Se supone que, de haber sido chico, habría sido mago. Pero como es chica pues, bueno, es una cosa extraña. Posee la magia de un mago pero es chica. -¿Por eso llevas túnica como yo? -Eso es. Parece que lo vas pillando. Entre el gentío vieron pasar a Javier, el primo por parte de padre de Cecilia. Llevaba un traje negro, con capa y capucha, y un cinturón con muchas cosas punzantes e inquietantes. - Javier va de Jonathan Teatime…- Dijo María con mucha autoridad. -¿Y ese es…? -Un reputado miembro del Gremio de los Asesinos de Ank Morphok, un sitio donde se sindican hasta las pulgas. -¿Por qué hay un disfraz de mono? – Preguntó Alberto al verlo pasar junto al esqueleto de mazapán que llevaba una bandeja con bebidas. -Orangután. Ese es el Bibliotecario de la Universidad Invisible, donde estudian magia los magos. Era un mago que se transfiguró en orangután, y por lo que sea se encuentra más cómodo con su nueva apariencia. -¡Ah! Había, además, un par de Susan Muertes adicionales, pero ninguna era tan interesante, misteriosa y hermosa como Cecilia, pensó Alberto mientras comía dedos de frutas y bebía un líquido rojo sangre que en realidad sabía a frambuesa. Y siguió pensándolo mientas bailaba con ella al son de la música que interpretaba la orquesta de esqueletos de mazapán, todos de tamaño natural. Cecilia le susurró al oído, en un momento dado, que al finalizar el baile la gente terminaba comiéndoselos. Y la sola idea de un sujeto zampándose un fémur de tamaño natural, aunque fuera de mazapán, le hizo poner cara de horror. Se aproximaba la media noche, la hora de las brujas, de manera inexorable. Cuando la música se detuvo de repente y las luces quedaron en penumbra todos los chicos, incluidos los del baúl, guardaron silencio. Y como si fueran las campanadas de fin de año corearon los tañidos de algo que parecía un reloj espectral para estallar en vítores al son de la duodécima. Las luces volvieron a encenderse, los esqueletos retomaron sus instrumentos y la fiesta prosiguió… … pero a Alberto le pareció que estaban solos en la pista, que el resto de los asistentes había desaparecido dejándolos en el centro de un foco de luz de un blanco resplandeciente como no podía recordar. Separó ligeramente a Cecilia para poder mirarla a la cara. Ella le sonrió. Y por un momento supo que era cierto. Que había algo que trascendía el espacio y el tiempo. Que su alma amaba a la de Cecilia y que ese sentimiento suponía una magia poderosa. -¿Estás bien? -¿Qué? -¿Demasiados sesos rellenos de licor sanguino? -No, no… pensaba… -¿Qué es lo que pensabas? -Pensaba… pensaba que te quiero. Cecilia sonrió dulcemente y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Alberto, aproximando su cuerpo al suyo. Y El cerró los ojos meciéndola al son de la música sintiendo cómo si una especie de corriente eléctrica le recorriera entero. No lo sabía, pero eso era la magia. Una hora después Mamen, la hermana de Javier, se acercó hasta Alberto sonriendo. Iba acompañada de un chico de pelo castaño repeinado con una túnica llena de símbolos matemáticos. Tras las grandes dosis de mundodisco, Alberto tuvo una intuición. -Tu debes ser el catedrático de Runas Modernas. -Eso es. Eres el primero que acierta. Y tu eres… a ver… ya se. ¡Ponder Stibbons! -Efectivamente. - Un mago joven e innovador que ha creado un ordenador -Llamado Hex. O Maleficio. Si. -Un mago informático. Alberto se rió. No sabía cuánta razón tenía aquel chico, aunque jamás en su vida fuera a agitar una varita con resultados. Brujas Jóvenes Octubre de 2010 -Oye, que no soy tonta. Que estás venga a hacer uso de la oreja expansiva esa que te regaló Renata.- Isabel miraba a su hermana con una expresión muy seria y un punto enfadada. -Extendable. – Dijo Mencía poniendo un exagerado acento pseudo- inglés. -Extensible, expansionable o alargadora, me da igual. El caso es que me has estado espiando. -No te he estado espiando.- Mintió la aludida. - Solo... bueno, me enteré. Por casualidad. -Ah ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo te enteraste, exactamente? ¡Era una conversación privada! -Se dice el pecado pero no el pecador, así que no insistas. Mis labios están sellados. -Ya... y yo voy y me lo trago. -Allá tu. -¿Tu te crees que yo soy tonta? -Tonta no. Un poco roma a veces. Debe ser cosa hormonal. -¡Roma! -Tu me dirás. Porque el pobre, según tengo entendido, mendigaba que quería ir. ¿O eso lo vas a negar? Isabel alzó las cejas descolocada. Aquí, la descarada de su hermana, le hacía una maniobra envolvente que pretendía cambiar los papeles, pasándola de interrogadora a interrogada. El problema era que estaba segura de que Pablo y ella comenzaron su charla lejos de oídos indiscretos, al menos en lo que se refería a oídos humanos normales y corrientes, pero no podía afirmar lo mismo con esa rotundidad respecto a cómo la terminaron. Simple y llanamente porque, invadida por su particular ataque de melancolía, no había prestado atención. -¿Ves como no puedes negarlo? – Mencía la sacó de sus cavilaciones aprovechando el momento de silencio. -Yo... -Pobrecillo, una cosa tan sencilla... -La verdad es que en ese momento no caí.- Confesó la mayor con total sinceridad. De repente, se había sentido abochornada. -No, ya se ve. ¿Ves cómo estás un poco torpe de entendederas? -¡Deja de insultarme! -¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Cecilia apareció en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio de las dos mayores con los brazos en jarras y una expresión tan seria como la de Isabel un rato antes. -Nada.- Negó la mayor retirando la vista de su madre y posándola en una inexistente mancha en el tablero de su mesa de estudio. -¿Cómo que nada? ¡Si os he oído gritar! -No estábamos gritando.- Negó ahora la segunda. -Ah ¿No? ¿Y entonces, eso de "deja de insultarme" qué era? ¿Un loro que se ha comprado el vecino? Isabel se concentró aún mas en el tablero de la mesa mientras Mencía medio contenía una sonrisa. -Sea lo que sea lo que os traigáis entre manos, no quiero peleas entre hermanas. ¿Estamos? Mencía asintió con la cabeza inmediatamente. Ante la ausencia de respuesta por parte de la mayor, Cecilia se enfadó un poco. -¡Isabel! ¿Me has escuchado? -Siiiii, mamáaaaaa.- Contestó la aludida con desgana.- Que no nos peleemos. -Eso espero. Cecilia se marchó con el ceño un poco fruncido. Isabel y Mencía no solían discutir entre ellas, mas bien aunaban esfuerzos contra Alberto. Pero como el niño había salido con su padre, Isabel era una adolescente y Mencía seguía bajo los efectos de una poción que podía producir malhumor, no las tenía todas consigo. No se marchó tranquila pero por otra parte ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? No iba a estar de guardia todo el tiempo en la puerta de la habitación. Mientras, Mencía miró a su hermana expectante. Pero como Isabel no se decidía a decir nada tomó ella la palabra. -Bueno, el caso es que ya está resuelto el tema. -¿Resuelto? -Claro. Pablo quería una invitación y ya la tiene. Todo resuelto. -No. -¿No? ¿Por qué no? -Porque he quedado como una grosera. Mencía abrió la boca para decir "eso es tu problema", pero por uno de esos insondables misterios de la vida pudo contenerse a tiempo y no solo eso, incluso fue capaz de cambiar completamente el discurso. -Pues llámalo y se lo explicas. -Entonces quedaría, además de cómo una grosera, como imbécil. -No veo por qué. -Pues porque una cosa es ser grosera a posta y otra no pretenderlo y que te salga y además estupendamente. -Pues no se... si tu lo dices... -Déjalo.- Isabel negó con la cabeza.- ¿De qué vais a ir? – Preguntó con desgana, mas que por interés por intentar quitarse de la cabeza el chasco. -De demoñejos del agua.- Contestó Mencía muy contenta de abandonar disquisiciones que se le antojaban peliagudas. -¿Demoñejos del agua? ¿Cómo vais a hacerlo? Tienen unas caras muy particulares. -Habíamos pensado en hacernos unas máscaras. Excepto para las orejas, que las vamos a transfigurar. Isabel alzó las cejas sorprendida. Por una parte estaba el hecho de que los demoñejos del agua tenían las orejas picudas y flexibles. Por otra, que transfigurar una parte del cuerpo era harto difícil. Pero Mencía se había animado y ya estaba cogiendo su varita y murmurando algo. -¡Ay! ¡Aaaaaayyyyy! -¡Qué...! -¡QUÉ HA PASADO AQUÍ! – Cecilia irrumpió como una exhalación en la habitación para encontrarse, como se temía, con un desaguisado. Mencía estaba de rodillas en el suelo, una mano en cada oído mientras su hermana la agarraba por los hombros. No se le escapó que sobre la alfombra, junto a Mencía, había una varita. -¡AY! La niña tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no paraba de quejarse. Cuando su madre, tras varios intentos, consiguió retirar sus manos de la cabeza quedó a la vista que también tenía unas orejas membranosas rematadas en punta. -¡ISABEL! –Bramó Cecilia indignada. -¡Se lo ha hecho sola! – Se defendió la mayor. -¿Cómo que se lo ha hecho sola? ¡La gente no se hechiza las orejas! – Exclamó Cecilia muy enfadada. -¡Pues lo ha hecho!- Insistió Isabel. Mientras, Mencía no dejaba de llorar arrodillada en la alfombra como un siervo medieval que pidiera clemencia a su señor. -Es culpa mía...- Consiguió balbucear Mencía entre gestos de dolor mientras su madre la levantaba con trabajo y la sentaba sobre la cama. -¡Pero...! ¿Qué has hecho? – Cecilia consiguió controlar parte de su enfado, ese que un momento antes iba a descargar contra la mayor. -Estaba practicando para el disfraz de Halloween... ¡Ay! -Ven conmigo.- Cecilia negó con la cabeza mientras la hacía levantarse de la cama. A continuación la llevó asida por los hombros hacia su propio dormitorio donde guardaba su varita. La tomó del cajón de la mesilla y apuntó a la cabeza de la niña bajo la atenta mirada de su hija mayor, que había marchado detrás de ellas. -Te va a doler otra vez pero créeme, va a ser un alivio. ¡Finite transfiguratio! -¡AHHHH! -Te dije que te dolería. Ahora Mencía tenía sus orejas de vuelta a su aspecto habitual, aunque muy coloradas. -¡Me escuecen! -Y así estarán un buen rato. ¿Tu qué te creías? ¿Qué la amenaza de hechizarle las orejas a alguien es una tontería sin fundamento? Mencía miró a su madre con expresión apesadumbrada. Lo cierto era que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que realmente estaba haciendo algo con lo que solía amenazarse a los niños mágicos cuando no se estaban portando bien. Pablo tampoco había caído en la cuenta, puesto que él había sido el que había diseñado el encantamiento, pero tenía la excusa de ser hijo de muggles. -Me retracto de parte de lo dicho.- Dijo Mencía después, en un aparte, a su hermana mayor. -Supongo que será de lo de llamarme roma. -No, de eso no. -¡Ah! ¿No? -No. De lo de achacarlo a las hormonas. Debe ser algo que anda en el ambiente. Algún ser mágico casi microscópico. Si no, no se explica que yo también ande floja de reflejos mentales. -¿Sabes qué te digo? -¿Qué? -Que, de momento, te vayas a la porra. Y que sepas que cuando te llegue el turno, que te llegará, ya me reiré yo. Mencía se encogió de hombros y no replicó. Ya bastante tenía con el dolor de orejas. xXxXxXx -Mencía ¿No te puedes recoger esos pelos? ¡Estoy todo el rato quitándomelos de encima! – Ana estaba bastante harta de retirar parte de la cabellera de la segunda de sus nietas de su nariz. Comer así era imposible. Y poco higiénico. Y además, la estaba poniendo nerviosa. La niña hizo un gesto como de retirarse un poco el pelo sin retirarlo en absoluto. -¡Mencía! ¡Lo que quiero decir es que te hagas una coleta antes de que me coma alguno de tus pelos! – Exclamó Ana muy seria. -Es que entonces se me ven las orejas.- Confesó la niña. -¿Qué les pasa a tus orejas? – Ana retiró un mechón mientras hablaba.- ¡Oh! ¡Pero si parece un tomate! -Se las ha transfigurado. Ella solita.- Intervino Cecilia. Todo este asunto de la fiesta empezaba a hartarla. Halloween nunca había sido santo de su devoción, valga la alusión. Y si encima empezaba a accidentársele la prole, entonces para qué contar. Para colmo su mudanza, esa que había previsto para finales de septiembre, como mucho principios de octubre, se demoraba sine die. Se aproximaban peligrosamente a noviembre y Almudena, que vendría con su diminuta descendencia para pasar su onomástica, tendría que instalarse en casa de sus padres porque su piso de plaza de Oriente ya había sido alquilado a un joven diplomático italiano destinado en Madrid. De repente, Cecilia deseó con todas sus ganas que pasara el puñetero día con su puñetera fiesta. -¿Por qué una transfiguración? – Preguntó de repente su padre sacándola de sus divagaciones.- Es mucho mas fácil incorporarlas a una careta. -¡Porque quedaban mas chulas! – Exclamó la niña un poco chafada.- En careta es muy cutre. Es como ir de fantasma con una sábana. José Ignacio sonrió divertido con el comentario de su nieta. Efectivamente, un disfraz de fantasma de sábana era muy cutre para quienes ven a los fantasmas de verdad, pero una careta no era tan mala opción. -No tienen por qué quedar mal, si las haces bien. -¡Qué va, abuelo! Las de careta no tienen la misma viscosidad. -¿Viscosidad? ¿Quieres viscosidad? -Si, abuelo. Ya sabes. Que se muevan las puntas al caminar, así como.. como... -Como con viscosidad. -¡Eso es! -Se puede dar viscosidad, como tu dices, con un ungüento que yo me sé. -¿De veras? – La cara de Mencía pasó de expresar pesadumbre a mostrar una gran ilusión.-¿Me lo harás? -Claro. -¡Guay! -¿Se le puede poner eso a mi capa de Batman? – Intervino Alberto interesado. -¡Por favor! ¡A ver si no exageramos! ¡Es solo una fiesta de disfraces! -Tranquila, Cecilia. La viscosidad está bajo control. -¡Pero papá! ¡Solo faltaba que te pongan a trabajar! -No me ponen a trabajar. De hecho, ya está listo el ungüento. Lo voy a usar yo. -¿De qué vas a ir, abuelo? – Preguntó Isabel curiosa mientras Cecilia miraba a su padre con una expresión desesperada. -De guaxo. Con colmillos. Para morder en el cuello a tu abuelaaaaa.- Y con aquellas hizo el gesto de torcer el cuello y dar una dentellada en el cuello de Ana. -¡José Ignacio! – Se quejó ella con poca convicción. -¡Eres como ellos! – Exclamó Cecilia desolada señalando con la mano hacia sus hijos. -No hija.- Intervino Ana.- Tu padre puede llegar a ser peor que ellos. -¿Yo? -Si. Tu. -Pues no se por qué lo dices. -¿Qué no sabes por qué lo digo? ¡José Ignacio, por favor! Tengo muchos años de experiencia de tus Halloweens a mis espaldas. De hecho, tengo mucha experiencia de tu proceder en general. Desde el día en que nací, para ser exactos. -De ese día no te acuerdas. -No. Pero te aseguro que ya estás en mis primeros recuerdos quitándome mi chupete. -¡Por Dios! ¡Tenías tres años! Edad mas que suficiente para dejarlo. -Estoy de acuerdo. De hecho, no te cuento lo más que suficiente que eran los cinco que tu tenías. Mencía e Isabel se echaron a reír mientras Cristina enganchaba el que colgaba de su cadenita y se lo enchufaba en la boca. Eso de hablar de quitar "petes" no tenía ni pizca de gracia. Mejor depositarlo en la boca, debió pensar la niña, no fuera a ser que a su abuelo le diera la vena nostálgica e intentara quedarse con el suyo. -¿Usaste chupete hasta los cinco? – Preguntó Isabel divertida cuando se le pasó un poco la risa. -Bueno. Tu hermano Alberto se metió el dedo pulgar hasta esa edad. Y ese no se lo podían quitar. -¡José Ignacio! -¡Papá! -¿Ves, Cecilia, como tu padre puede ser peor que un crío? -Lo veo, lo veo. ¡Yo ya no se qué voy a hacer! -Haz como yo, hija. Tómatelo con filosofía.- Contestó Ana solidaria. -Por cierto...- Intervino de nuevo José Ignacio. Las dos mujeres lo miraron con aprensión mientras los nietos lo hacían expectantes. -Miedo me das, José Ignacio ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Se aventuró a preguntar Ana. -Que Mencía debería avisar a Pablo de los efectos secundarios del hechizo. -¡Ah! – Exclamó la aludida con la boca muy abierta y expresión de horror. -¡Corre al teléfono! – Isabel la acicateó saboreando una extraña e inexplicable sensación de satisfacción por ese azar misterioso que acababa de poner en situación de agobio a su planificadora hermana. 31 de octubre de 2010, por la tarde -Mas que un demoñejo de las aguas, creo que vas a parecer una elfina de Tolkien. -Pues tu otra. -Ya lo se. -Bueno ¿no eran los mas bellos, sabios, valientes y poderosos? -Quieres decir, unas gentes delgaduchas y alargadas, con pelos largos y orejas picudas. -Bueno, a lo mejor Pablo parece Orlando Bloom. -Pssss. A mi no me gusta Orlando Bloom. Lo encuentro, no se, blandito. -¡Pues a mi me encanta! -Mencía, tu tienes gustos raros para los chicos. -La que los tiene raros eres tu. -Déjate de historias. A mi no me gustan los Jonas. -A mi tampoco. -Ya... ¿Desde cuando? ¿Desde hace media hora? -¡Qué dices! -Venga, que tienes unas fotos recortadas en el cajón. -¡Me has espiado! -¡Te lo dejas abierto cada poco! -¡Babe! ¡Yo...! -¡Mira mi disfaz de butita chocha! -Pareces una flor. ¡No! ¡For no! ¡Choy una butita! -No le hagas caso Cristina. Estás muy propia. A ver ¿Dónde está tu varita? -¡Aquí! -¡Dios! -Ehhhh ¿De dónde has sacado esa varita? -Vene con el disfaz. -¡Ah! -¡Qué espanto! ¡Si es rosa! -A juego con el traje. Y tiene una estrella gorda en la punta. Definitivamente, degenera la imagen de la bruja en el siglo XXI. -Y que lo digas. Ahora habrá que dejar aparcadas las túnicas y disfrazarse de hada de Disney. -Es una Brujiflor. -¡No! No choy una bubifor! ¡Choy una butita chocha! Afortunadamente, Cecilia apareció buscando a su benjamina con Alberto detrás ondeando su capa de Batman antes de que Cristina se enfadara de verdad. Era una niña tranquila, ciertamente, pero su instinto de supervivencia le había hecho desarrollar cierto genio, necesario con otros tres hermanos por delante. -¡Ven aquí a ponerte el abrigo, Cristina! Y vosotras dos, portaos bien. Estaré de vuelta antes de que os marchéis. -No te preocupes. -Nada de intentar mejorar los disfraces con magia. Están como están y así los vais a llevar. ¿Estamos? -Vaaaaleeeee. -Nada de peleas. -¿Por quién nos tomas? -Por una adolescente y una pre puber. -¡Qué mal concepto! Y se dice nuestra madre. -Ya ves cómo cambian las cosas. ¿Qué tiene de malo ser una pre puber? -¿Y qué tengo yo de malo? -¡Basta! ¡Tengamos la fiesta en paz! Os quedáis con papá, así que no le deis disgustos. Mencía e Isabel se miraron. Su madre andaba tan estresada en los últimos tiempos que no se había molestado en disimular que no le gustaban nada, nada, las fiestas de Halloween, algo que debía haber venido haciendo para no quitarles la ilusión a ellas. 31 de octubre de 2010, por la noche. -¡Un Gulliver! –Exclamaron las niñas con deleite mientras Pablo miraba al gigante de cartón piedra con los ojos abiertos como platos. Era una figura que representaba al personaje tumbado y maniatado, con un montón de pistas por los pliegues de la ropa por los que deslizarse, como si fueran súper toboganes, para lo cual había unas alfombras súper deslizantes sobre las que los niños se montaban. Gritos, algarabía, carreras. Al fin y al cabo, seguían teniendo una buena porción de críos. No hicieron caso de los esqueletos de mazapán que repartían huesos de santo y otros dulces, ni de la calabaza animadora que iba de un lado para otro golpeando a los chicos y chicas con un bastón verde que hacía salir chispitas. Ni siquiera les interesaron las parejitas de niños algo mas mayorcitos que se escondían en la penumbra en sus primeros balbuceos amorosos. No importó que se cayeran trozos de máscaras, que se rasgaran bajos de disfraces o que se enredaran melenas. Todos ellos, los niños entre 11 y 14, se lo pasaron aquella noche como enanos con el Gulliver. Y cuando Cecilia recogió a sus hijas, las dos despeinadas y sudorosas, con los rostros enrojecidos y las voces roncas de tanto gritar, ambas manifestaron que había sido la mejor fiesta de Halloween de su vida. Muchos años atrás, en una feria mágica... -No puedes ir al Gulliver, José Ignacio.- Este es a partir de trece años y tu tienes once. -¡Jooooo! -Pero puedes ir con tu prima a las Habichuelas. -¡No quiero ir a las Habichuelas! ¡Es un maldito rollo! -¡No hables mal! Si no quieres ir a las Habichuelas, entonces no vas a ningún sitio. El niño se enfurruñó pero acabó transigiendo. Mejor una atracción de feria mágica que ninguna. La llevaba de la mano, agarrándola fuerte con la excusa de que era para que no se perdiera entre la multitud, aunque en realidad lo hacía por rabia. Las habichuelas... ¡maldita niña! ¡Siempre pegada a él como un chicle a la suela del zapato! Ella no se quejó porque en el fondo prefería ir con su primo José Ignacio que montarse en las atracciones sola. También le hubiera gustado el Gulliver, donde sus hermanas, de catorce y quince años, y su primo Javier, de trece, se lo estaban pasando estupendamente. Pero las Habichuelas tampoco estaban tan mal. -¿Sabes qué te digo? – Dijo él de pronto con los ojos entrecerrados y tanta rabia encima que casi le hacía brotar lágrimas.- ¡Que es por tu culpa! -¿Por mi culpa? ¿Qué he hecho yo? – Preguntó ella sorprendida. -¡Por haber nacido! ¡Si no hubieras nacido, yo no tendría ahora que cargar con una prima pequeña! Ana se detuvo en seco mientras le venía una oleada incontenible de lágrimas. Era la cosa mas fea y desagradable que le habían dicho en su vida. ¡Y ella que creía que a José Ignacio le gustaba jugar con ella en las Siete Leguas, o en las Habichuelas! Ella también quería subir al Gulliver, pero daba igual. No tenían la edad. Si José Ignacio hubiera venido con su hermano, su tía tampoco habría transigido. ¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle? Ana razonaba todo aquello porque era una niña madura para sus nueve años, pero también era demasiado pequeña para encontrar las palabras justas para expresarlo a un interlocutor invadido por la frustración. Por eso, su única reacción fue afanarse en soltarse de la mano férrea de su primo. -¡Ni se te ocurra soltarte! ¡Solo me faltaba que te perdieras y me echaran la culpa! Pero Ana era hábil y fuerte y lo consiguió. Se soltó de su primo y lo miró fijamente un momento. -¡Vete a la mierda, José Ignacio!.- Le dijo con rabia antes de girarse y salir corriendo. -¡Idiota! – Gritó él. Y salió corriendo detrás. Tendría que esforzarse para alcanzarla antes de que llegara hasta sus padres y la muy tonta se chivara. 1 de noviembre de 2010, bien entrada la madrugada... de regreso en el domicilio particular de los Sres. Pizarro Vilamaior... -Creo que se lo han pasado pipa. Este año han montado atracciones y no se han apeado de ellas. Todas las cuitas de Cecilia, y al final nada de nada. -Siguen siendo muy críos y se han comportado como tales. -Exactamente. Mencía estaba ronca de gritar. E Isabel tenía coloretes. ¿Sabes dónde han estado subidos casi todo el tiempo? -Déjame que lo adivine. En el Gulliver. -¡Bingo! -Esa es una atracción muy divertida. -Mi favorita de niño. -Ya lo se. -¿Te acuerdas de...? -No. Lo he olvidado. -¿De verdad? -Claro que no. Pero cancelé antecedentes desagradables hace mucho tiempo. -Hmmmm -¿Hmmmm? ¿Te parece que hice mal? -Si. No deberías. -¿Por qué no? -Porque ahora no puedo decir que voy a desagraviarte un poco. Así que tendré que conformarme con un ataque vampírico sin mas ni mas. ¡Ahhhhhaaaaammm! -¡Me haces cosquillas con esos colmillos de goma! -¿Resultan viscosos... hmmmm...? -Resultan... cosquillosos. ¡Ah! -Me gusta tu cuello. Hmmmm. Y todo el resto. -¿A estas alturas? ¡Ya no soy una jovencita! -Hmmm eres una abuela de buen ver. De muy buen ver... ¡aaaahhhhaaaaaam1 -Ah, José Ignacio, que me entra la risa. ¡Deja de hacerme cosquillas! -No. ¡También eres una joven abuela de buen morder! -¡Quita! -¡No! El tiempo puede poner patas arriba lo que a priori parecen postulados inmutables, pensó Ana mientras sufría mordisco cosquilloso tras mordisco cosquilloso. José Ignacio, un día, maduró. Aunque ciertamente del todo, del todo, no lo hizo. Le quedaba un poso infantil y un brillo en los ojos de niño travieso. Ella soltó una carcajada al roce de aquellos colmillos de goma en su garganta y decidió ser también un poquito traviesa. Le hizo cosquillas en los costados con los dedos mientras él intentaba morder mas hacia el sur. Su último pensamiento lúcido aquella madrugada fue que era una mujer afortunada. Muy afortunada. Se sintió una bruja joven de espíritu y se abandonó a jugar con el niño terrible que ya no decía cosas feas y que daba mordiscos cosquillosos. The End Hasta aquí, la pequeña historia de halloween. El Gulliver es real y está en un parque de Valencia, en el antiguo cauce del Turia. Hasta pronto.